1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and more particularly to task control and management in a multitasking environment.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In current systems, user multitasking is enabled by the use of multiple user-controlled windows. In a windowing system, the user handles the multitasking by opening and closing windows and applications. The burden of window management is left to the user, which is often unacceptable, especially in mobile environments. It would be advantageous to be able to perform multiple tasks in parallel without the need for the typical desktop paradigms of windows and applications or application bars.